Контракт
by Hermione08 Granger
Summary: Перевод фанфика Lady Miya "The Contract". Из-за неудачного плана Корнелиуса Фаджа, Гермиона Грейнджер насильно становится супругой Лорда Волдеморта...
1. Chapter 1

Название: **The Contract**

Автор: **Lady Miya, **Переводчик: **Гермиона08**

Бета: **Borsari, **Гамма: **Катарина Певерелл**

* * *

><p><strong>От автора: <strong>

Пожалуйста, ознакомьтесь с предупреждением, перед тем, как начнёте читать:  
>1. АУ 6 и 7 книги. Хоркруксов не было.<br>2. БДСМ. Не нравится? Не читайте.  
>3. Основной пейринг ГермионаВолдеморт, есть и другие пары (СС/НЖП, ГП/ДУ), но о них не будет много написано.  
>4. Это дарк фик. Если вы любите флафф, то это не ваша история.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Глава 1<strong>

**Глава 1**

Эта ужасная идея принадлежала Корнелиусу Фаджу. К сожалению, когда об этом узнал Дамблдор, было уже слишком поздно.

Гермиона Грейнджер сидела в библиотеке. В ней она проводила всё свободное время, потому что спокойная и тихая атмосфера, царящая здесь, умиротворяла. Казалось, что неприятности обходили это место стороной, и Гермиона могла расслабиться, ведь именно сейчас это было ей необходимо, так как девушка готовилась к ЖАБА. Ей предстояло сдать ещё три экзамена, после чего она освобождалась на целую неделю до выпускного вечера. Как и все выпускники, она с нетерпением ждала этого момента. Очень многое произошло за время её пребывания в Хогвартсе, и Гермиона чувствовала, что ей нужен отдых.

Три года назад возродился Лорд Волдеморт — самый опасный тёмный маг. Многие думали, что он мёртв, но в действительности мертвым было только его тело. Лучший друг Гермионы, Гарри Поттер, присутствовал при возрождении величайшего тёмного волшебника современности. С тех пор мир погрузился во тьму.

Два года назад исчезли её родители, и, находясь в подавленном состоянии, Гермиона, стремившаяся остаться наедине с этим горем, закрылась от внешнего мира. Чтобы не быть обузой для своих друзей, девушка проводила всё время в библиотеке, пытаясь научиться жить заново.

Второй лучший друг Гермионы, Рон Уизли, был убит в прошлом году, в конце шестого курса. С тех пор она стремилась сражаться в этой войне, чтобы отомстить за него. Гермиона вместе с Гарри и Роном возвращались из Хогсмида, когда Лорд Волдеморт и десять его Пожирателей Смерти заманили их в ловушку. Гарри до сих пор не понимает, как так получилось, он бросил непростительное заклинание в Волдеморта… и попал. Тёмный Лорд умер или, если быть точнее, умерло только его тело. Оно задымилось, и Гарри с друзьями увидели призрака Волдеморта, который приказал своим верным слугам – Пожирателям смерти – убить их.  
>Пожиратели замешкались, и Гарри, Рону и Гермионе удалось сбежать, по крайней мере, они так думали. Но верная последовательница Лорда, Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, вовремя сориентировалась и бросила в ребят Аваду, которая угодила в спину Рона. Придя в бешенство, Гермиона стала атаковать убийцу лучшего друга, это позволило подоспевшему Ордену Феникса захватить остальных Пожирателей Смерти.<p>

Все посчитали, что Волдеморт наконец умер. Некоторые волшебники даже начали праздновать, но веселье продолжалось до тех пор, пока у Гарри опять не заболел шрам. Лорду удалось выжить.

Никто не знал его местонахождения, как он выглядит, или какой силой обладает, поэтому каждый человек старался быть осторожным и не разговаривать с незнакомцами, полагая, что одним из них мог оказаться Лорд Волдеморт.

Гермиона потянулась, разминая затёкшие мышцы тела. С обеда она, не отрываясь, работала над расчётами по Нумерологии, экзамен по которой был запланирован на следующее утро. Нумерология была любимым предметом Гермионы, и она надеялась сдать его на "Превосходно", ведь всё свободное время в течение этого года она посвящала учёбе. Когда Гарри сказал, что Волдеморт жив, Гермиона решила во что бы то ни было найти способ уничтожить его.

Вряд ли Гермиона догадывалась, насколько рискованной будет её миссия.

— Она ещё ребёнок! — протестовал Дамблдор.

Министр магии, Корнелиус Фадж, был напуган поведением Дамблдора – ему ещё ни разу не приходилось видеть Альбуса в такой ярости. Прибыв в Министерство, он обнаружил в своём кабинете разгневанного директора Хогвартса. Осторожно, дабы не попасть под горячую руку, Фадж пересёк кабинет и сел за свой рабочий стол, изготовленный из лучших пород дуба.

— Я уже подписал Контракт за них обоих, Альбус. Ты ничего не можешь сделать.

— Ты не понимаешь, что обрекаешь бедную девочку на гибель? — кричал Дамблдор. Он всегда защищал своих студентов и их интересы, а сейчас потерпел неудачу, благодаря стараниям этого идиота.

— Ну-ну, Альбус, не надо так остро реагировать, — нервничая, пробормотал Фадж. — Мы, естественно, удостоверились, что он будет защищать её от физического вреда и от себя самого. А она со своей стороны… — Фадж недобро улыбнулся, будто что-то скрывая.

— Ты настолько уверен, что он не сможет сопротивляться силе Контракта? Он смог дважды победить смерть!

Фадж прочистил горло.

— Никому ещё не удавалось обойти условия Контракта. Он был подписан их кровью.

— Которую ты украл! — обычно спокойные и озорные голубые глаза Дамблдора сейчас метали молнии.

Фадж заёрзал в своём кресле.

— Это не означает, что кровный Контракт нерушим.

Дамблдор крепко сжал кулаки.

— Корнелиус, ты понимаешь, что за это тебя могут убить?

— Я уже подготовил для себя и своей жены квартиру, в которой мы можем скрыться, о ней никто не знает, — важным тоном заявил Фадж, давая понять Дамблдору, что всё под контролем.

— Могу ли я посмотреть на Контракт? — немного подумав, спросил Дамблдор.

— Конечно, — министр отдал ему бумаги. — Как ты знаешь, оригинал хранится в Министерстве. Обеим сторонам уже выслана копия.

Нахмурившись, Дамблдор начал читать контракт.

— Здесь говорится, что они должны скрепить брак в течение недели?

— Да. Если не соблюсти все пункты, то Контракт магически усилит проклятье Бесконечной Боли, что, в конечном счёте, убьёт их.

— Гермиона ещё так молода, — прошипел Дамблдор.

— Ах, но, тем не менее, мисс Грейнджер записалась на курсы авроров и за экзамены получила самые высокие баллы. Она умная, сообразительная и заинтересована в обеспечении правопорядка. Я уверен, ей удастся убить его.

Дамблдор ненадолго замолчал.

— Думаю, ты сделал большую ошибку, недооценив Лорда Волдеморта.

Сдав последний экзамен, Гермиона испытала огромное облегчение от того, что все уже наконец закончилось, и радовалась наряду с другими однокурсниками. Даже на лице Гарри промелькнуло некое подобие улыбки, хотя с момента гибели Рона он очень редко улыбался.

— Пойдём к Хагриду? — предложил он.

Гермиона уже собралась согласиться, как услышала, что кто-то зовёт ее. Обернувшись, она увидела спускающегося к ним по лестнице Дамблдора.

— Мисс Грейнджер, — сказал директор, — мне срочно нужно побеседовать с вами. Разговор не терпит отлагательств.

Гермиона и Гарри встревожено переглянулись.

— Что-то случилось, директор? — спросил Гарри.

— Сожалею, мистер Поттер, но я обязан поговорить с мисс Грейнджер наедине, — серьёзно ответил Дамблдор.

— Всё хорошо, Гарри, — улыбнулась Гермиона. — Встретимся у Хагрида.

Тот кивнул в знак согласия и покинул их. Дамблдор жестом указал ей следовать за ним в его кабинет. Гермиона была там три раза: когда без вести пропали её родители, после смерти Рона и когда ранили Гарри. Кабинет директора вызывал далеко не самые счастливые воспоминания, так что и на этот раз она не ожидала ничего хорошего.

— Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь, — предложил Дамблдор, кивнув девушке на одно из удобных кресел возле его стола. - Я должен вам сообщить, что два дня назад я получил письма, адресованные вам, и хранил их до сегодняшнего дня.

Гермиона нахмурилась, когда директор вручил ей коричневый конверт с министерской печатью.  
>«Брачный контракт между Томом М. Риддлом и Гермионой Дж. Грейнджер».<p>

— Это… это чья-то шутка, директор? — Гермиона задыхалась.

— Боюсь, что нет, — ответил Дамблдор. — Пожалуйста, читайте дальше.

"Восьмого июня Том М. Риддл и Гермиона Дж. Грейнджер были зарегистрированы как муж и жена Министром Корнелиусом Фаджем". Дальше следовали условия брачного контракта.

По мере прочтения, зрачки Гермионы расширялись всё больше и больше. Брак должен быть скреплён в течение недели после его заключения. Мистер Риддл обязуется защищать свою жену от всех, кто преднамеренно попытается навредить ей, а также от самого себя. Он должен заботиться о ней и о её здоровье. Согласно контракту, супруги будут проживать вместе, и всё их имущество становится совместным. Если кто-то нарушит любое из условий контракта, то тому придётся испытать на себе действие проклятья Бесконечной Боли.

— Таким образом, — подытожила Гермиона сдавленным голосом, — я замужем. Вот так просто.

— Выходит, что так, — осторожно произнёс Дамблдор.

— За Волдемортом, — продолжила Гермиона, смяв в ладони копию контракта. — И… Я должна жить с ним и… скрепить наш брак.

— Мисс Грейнджер… — поникшим голосом сказал Дамблдор, — если бы я мог что-то сделать…

Гермиона встала с кресла и начала ходить по кабинету, закусив нижнюю губу. Это было явным признаком того, что она что-то напряжённо обдумывала.

— Что мой… муж думает обо всём этом?

— Я полагаю, вы узнаете об этом из второго письма, — осторожно сообщил Дамблдор и вручил ей ещё один коричневый конверт, но уже без министерской печати.

Гермиона разорвала конверт.

_«Приветствую тебя, Жена! _  
><em> Представь себе мое удивление, когда я узнал, что женат. Я уверен, что это какой-то хитроумный план. Однако, вы глубоко заблуждаетесь, если думаете, что я позволю играть с собой. Я буду ждать тебя каждую ночь в течение недели на кладбище Литл-Хэнглтона. Приходи одна. Мои Пожиратели Смерти будут стоять на страже, и они, не колеблясь, убьют любого, кроме тебя.<em>  
><em> Уверен, что ты, как и я, не хочешь стать жертвой проклятья Бесконечной Боли. <em>  
><em> Твой Муж».<em>

Колени Гермионы подогнулись, и она осела на пол. Девушка перечитывала письмо снова… и снова. Дамблдор подошёл к ней сзади и прочёл письмо через её плечо.

— Почему я? — наконец, спросила Гермиона.

— Фадж думает, что вы - единственная, кто подходит на эту роль. Он изучал ваши документы и выяснил, что вы подавали заявление в Аврорат. Я думаю, он считает это вашим первым заданием, — усмехнулся Дамблдор.

— Понимаю… — пробормотала Гермиона. — Что я должна сделать?

— Убить его. Как вы могли заметить, читая условия Контракта, там нет ничего, что удерживало бы вас от причинения вреда ему.

— Ох…

Гермиона поднялась с пола. Она была в шоке. Не каждый день узнаешь, что ты замужем. Что делать? Одна её часть подсказывала пойти к нему, другая, наоборот, убежать. Девушка закрыла глаза и сосредоточилась на своём дыхании. Когда умер Рон, мадам Помфри научила её этой методике, и теперь, если ситуация выходила из-под контроля, то Гермиона пользовалась ею.

Рон… Гермиона любила его. Любила как друга, но если бы он захотел большего, то она не отвергла бы его. Но Рон никогда не предлагал. Они все были заняты войной, а сейчас стало слишком поздно. Всё, что Гермиона теперь могла сделать, это отомстить за него. Если она замужем за Волдемортом, то у неё есть прекрасный шанс. Да, как раз кстати. Гермиона не думала о том, что пойдёт к нему одна, будет жить с ним… спать с ним. Нет. Девушка думала только о мести.

— Я сделаю это, — прошептала Гермиона, обращаясь больше к себе, чем к Дамблдору.

Директор вздохнул и помог ей сесть обратно в кресло.

— Я знал, что вы согласитесь, мисс Грейнджер. Если кому и под силу справиться с подобной миссией, так это вам.

Он отлучился на минуту, выйдя в другую комнату, а когда вернулся, то держал в руках кулон на цепочке.

— Я хочу, чтобы оно было у вас.

Гермиона посмотрела на красивое украшение. Кулон был небольшим, в центре серебряной пентаграммы находился маленький камень, который переливался всеми цветами радуги.

— Что это? — спросила Гермиона и, дотронувшись до цепочки, почувствовала разряд, прошедший через её пальцы.

— Оно дарит своему носителю спокойствие и умиротворение. Я думаю, вам пригодится.

Гермиона кивнула, и Дамблдор помог ей надеть украшение на шею. После этого он произнёс заклинание, и оно исчезло.

— Только так ни у кого не будет соблазна украсть его, — ответил Дамблдор, заметив её вопросительный взгляд.

Гермиона ощущала цепочку на шее, но не могла ее видеть. Она ещё раз поблагодарила директора.

— Сейчас мне нужно поговорить с Гарри.

— Конечно, — согласился Дамблдор. — Когда вы отправитесь?

— Сегодня вечером, — уже успокоившись, ответила девушка. — Или я просто умру от волнения и ожидания.

Гермиона покинула кабинет директора и медленно шла по замку. Она думала о том, что скажет Гарри. Он будет в ярости, когда узнает. И испугается. Мало кто мог в это поверить, но, когда Волдеморт не умер во время дуэли, Гарри стало очень страшно. С тех пор он перестал верить в себя и свои способности. Все думали, что Гарри – Спаситель, но он сам много раз говорил Гермионе, что это ошибка. Может быть, сейчас Гермиона поможет ему. Теперь она будет жить у Волдеморта и сможет узнать о нём многое, а после передать Гарри эту информацию.

— Гарри! – позвала Гермиона, подойдя к хижине лесника. Они с Хагридом сидели снаружи и пили лимонад. Клык, большая собака Хагрида, лежал около них.  
>Гарри встал, когда увидел Гермиону.<p>

— Чего хотел Дамблдор?

— Я… кажется, замужем, — Гермиона покраснела, — за Волдемортом.

Гарри уставился на неё, как на сумасшедшую, и Гермионе пришлось рассказать ему всю историю: начиная с Фаджа и заканчивая Контрактом. Как она и ожидала, Гарри воспринял эту новость плохо.

— Они не сделают этого, — воскликнул он.

— Гарри, пожалуйста, перестань, — попросила Гермиона. Хагрид смотрел на неё со смесью ужаса и жалости, и девушка была благодарна ему, что он не стал также бурно реагировать. — Он не может навредить мне и будет защищать меня от своих Пожирателей Смерти. Я постараюсь узнать о нём как можно больше, а потом всё расскажу тебе.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Волдеморт никогда не допустит этого. Он найдет способ убить тебя.

Гермиона взяла Гарри за руки. Удивительно, но она все ещё чувствовала себя спокойно, а его гнев немного расстроил её. Ей не хотелось, чтобы друг волновался.

— Гарри, пожалуйста. У меня нет выбора. Если я не пойду к нему, то мне придется испытать Бесконечную Боль.

Гарри сильно сжал её руки.

— Я не хочу потерять ещё и тебя.

— Не потеряешь, — пообещала Гермиона. Она надеялась, что так оно и будет.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**

Стараясь не дрожать от страха, Гермиона пошла к воротам Хогвартса. Она собрала чемодан и, уменьшив его, поместила в карман. Девушка не взяла никаких ценных вещей, не хотела, чтобы они достались Волдеморту, если вдруг что-то пойдёт не так. Гарри пообещал сохранить их до ее возращения. По сути, это были простые мелочи: альбом с фотографиями родителей, старенький плюшевый мишка (перестала спать с ним лет с десяти, но всегда чувствовала себя в безопасности, когда тот был рядом), бабушкины украшения и любимые книги. Гермиона взяла только одежду, пару учебников и оружие, хотя и не верила, что Волдеморт позволит ей оставить его при себе, но решила быть готовой ко всему. Она умела обращаться с ножом. Ремус Люпин прошлым летом научил её этому искусству, и с тех пор в свободное время Гермиона практиковалась. Естественно, у неё не было никаких шансов против настоящего мастера (что Кингсли Шеклболт и доказал после короткого боя), но если бы ей удалось застать врага врасплох, то она могла победить.

После тренировки и повторения наиболее эффективных заклинаний Гермиона решила, что пора аппарировать. Она зажмурилась и подумала о том месте, которое ранее Дамблдор показал ей на карте. Потом почувствовала быстрое перемещение в пространстве, а, открыв глаза, уже стояла на пустынной дороге около небольшого городка. Сердце тревожно забилось в груди, когда Гермиона двинулась в сторону на кладбища, и вскоре показались первые надгробия. Гермиона пересекла несколько тропинок, когда услышала шум шагов за спиной и, обернувшись, увидела направляющегося к ней Люциуса Малфоя, на губах которого блуждала улыбка.

— Ну и ну, неужели это наша новая Госпожа? Вы одна? — спросил он.

Гермиона не могла издать ни звука, горло пересохло, и она только кивнула.

— Отлично. Тёмный Лорд не смог встретиться с вами лично, и поэтому поручил мне доставить вас в его временную резиденцию, — сказал Малфой и подошёл к ней.

Девушка постаралась не вздрогнуть, когда он схватил её за руку и мерзко улыбнулся, прежде чем аппарировать их. Открыв глаза, Гермиона обнаружила, что находится в небольшой комнате без окон, освещённой только пламенем камина. Лишь небольшой столик, казавшийся очень неустойчивым, стоял посередине комнаты.

— Пожалуйста, положите все ваши вещи на стол, — приказал Малфой, — и палочку.

Поколебавшись, Гермиона подчинилась требованию, не сняв только цепочку с кулоном, что дал ей Дамблдор. Она запаниковала, отдавая палочку, но попыталась успокоиться, уверяя себя, что Волдеморт должен защищать её.… Или он это сделает после того, как они закрепят брак? Девушка задрожала.

Малфой увеличил чемодан до нормальных размеров и открыл его.

— Нож? — удивился Малфой. — Мы предполагали, что вы попытаетесь убить Тёмного Лорда, но… ножом? Слишком банально.

Гермиона обрела дар речи.

— Я… Оно только для тренировок, и я не очень-то хорошо владею им.

— Понятно… — Малфой повернулся и внимательно осмотрел её.— Снимите мантию.

— Ч-что?

— Сейчас же.

Гермиона стянула с себя мантию и бросила на стол. На девушке остались голубые джинсы и обыкновенная белая майка. Малфой презрительно поджал губы, увидев её маггловскую одежду. Маг наклонился и положил руки ей на лодыжку. Гермиона скривилась, Пожиратель нашёл спрятанный там нож. Она не планировала воспользоваться им, но, начиная с прошлого лета, постоянно носила его с собой. Люпин всегда повторял, что недостаточно иметь только одно оружие.

— Мне придётся попросить вас снять оставшуюся одежду, — ухмыльнулся Малфой.

Гермиона уставилась на него, широко раскрыв глаза.

— У меня нет желания воспользоваться тобой, грязнокровка, — рассмеялся Малфой.

Гермиона, закусив губу, быстро избавилась от брюк и майки, но нижнее белье не сняла. К счастью, Малфой этого и не требовал. Он снял ножи, привязанные к бедру и к поясу девушки, положил их в чемодан и вновь уменьшил его.

— Я отнесу ваши вещи в комнату вашего супруга, и далее он сам решит, что со всем этим делать. Вам следует ждать Тёмного Лорда здесь. Как только он освободится, то придёт за вами, — сказав это, Малфой взял её вещи и ушёл. Он оставил ей мантию, которую Гермиона тут же надела.

Девушка металась по комнате. Что же ей теперь делать? У Гермионы забрали всё, включая палочку. Естественно, девушка не ожидала, что её оставят. Как сказал Малфой, план был очень банальным. Гермиона тоже не вернула бы оружие тому, кого послали убить её. Хорошо ещё, что Волдеморт не мог причинить ей вред.

Гермиона не услышала, как кто-то вошёл, но внезапно почувствовала чьё-то присутствие за спиной. Она повернулась, готовая к бою. Её схватили за запястья, прежде чем девушка смогла ударить. Гермиона удивилась, когда поняла, кто стоял перед ней. Он выглядел не так, как в прошлом году, но у девушки не было никаких сомнений, что это Лорд Волдеморт. Он остался таким же: высоким и худым с неестественной белой кожей и красными глазами. Но теперь он больше походил на человека, чем на змею. У него появился нос, высокие скулы, красивые чёрные брови и волосы, выглядящие неаккуратно и взлохмачено. Несмотря на это, внешность Тёмного Лорда пугала, если даже он и не выглядел как монстр.

— Гермиона Джейн Грейнджер, я полагаю? — тихо спросил Волдеморт. Гермиона подумала, что он, наверняка, болеет, так как голос прозвучал неестественно.

— Да, — выдавила та в ответ.

Он кивнул и медленно оглядел её.

— Ты молода. Тебе восемнадцать?

— Девятнадцать, — поправила девушка его. — Двадцать будет в сентябре.

Волдеморт снова кивнул. Гермиона заметила у него тёмные круги под глазами. Он когда-нибудь спит?

Волдеморт, казалось, прочитал её мысли и усмехнулся.

— Нет, я редко нахожу время для сна.

Гермиона изумлённо раскрыла глаза. Она изучала Окклюменцию, и даже Дамблдор говорил, что у неё хорошо получается. Но девушка даже не почувствовала, как Волдеморт вторгся в её разум!

— Я не просматриваю твои мысли, — медленно сказал он. — Они написаны у тебя на лице.

Гермиона покраснела. Он наклонился и с любопытством посмотрел на неё.

— Я не думаю, что ты планировала это.

Гермиона кивнула.

— Я только сегодня узнала.

— И всё же, ты знаешь, что от тебя ожидают? Интересно… сможешь ли ты это сделать?

— Что, собственно, сделать? — нахмурилась Гермиона.

Волдеморт усмехнулся. Гермиона удивилась — она не ожидала, что он будет… таким цивилизованным.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал Волдеморт, — но уже довольно поздно. Уверен, ты очень устала.

Гермиона кивнула. Почему Лорд ей ничего не сделал? Вряд ли Волдеморта останавливают условия Контракта — он может с лёгкостью навредить ей другим способом.

Волдеморт всё ещё держал её за запястья.

— Иди за мной, девочка.

Он открыл дверь заклинанием и повёл девушку по длинному коридору. Гермиона понятия не имела, где находится, но предполагала, что они где-то в Великобритании, так как на улице всё ещё было темно.

Пока они шли, Гермиона сосредоточилась на прикосновениях Волдеморта к своему запястью. Её рука была холодной, но и у него она казалась ледяной. Волдеморт тоже нервничает, как Гермиона, или это у него такое обычное состояние? Скорее всего, он просто замерз.

Миновав несколько дверей, они дошли до конца длинного темного коридора.

— На данный момент это моя спальня. Не думаю, что в этом году куда-то перееду…

При помощи палочки Волдеморт разжёг огонь в камине, и Гермиона смогла-таки хорошо разглядеть комнату. Обстановка оказалась скромной: одна кровать с постельным бельём зелёного цвета, шкаф и письменный стол. Мебель была изготовлена из прочного тёмного дерева, породу которого Гермиона не могла определить.

— Ванная комната там, — Волдеморт указал на дверь рядом с письменным столом. — Ты не получишь свои вещи, пока я не найду время и не осмотрю содержимое чемодана, но если тебе оттуда что-то нужно, то ты должна сказать об этом мне.

— А моя палочка? — спросила Гермиона.

Волдеморт усмехнулся.

— Неужели ты ожидаешь, что я верну тебе её?

Она вздохнула и покачала головой.

— Мои люди ищут способ разорвать Контракт или, по крайне мере, изменить его условия, — говорил он всё тем же охрипшим голосом.

Гермиона побледнела.

— Что вы собираетесь делать?

Волдеморт смотрел на неё с усмешкой.

— Завтра узнаешь, а сейчас нам пора спать. Я приготовил для тебя зелье сна без сновидений. Не хочу, чтобы меня задушили во сне.

Он подошёл к столу и передал ей бокал. Гермиона подозрительно посмотрела на него.

— Расслабься, — сказал Лорд. — Я не могу причинить тебе вреда, так что пей своё зелье.

Не уверенная, что поступает правильно, Гермиона всё-таки выпила содержимое. Через минуту она провалилась в сон.

Когда Гермиона проснулась, то обнаружила, что лежит в постели в одном нижнем белье. Солнце заглядывало в окно, освещая комнату. Казалось, день будет прекрасным. Девушка села в кровати и осмотрелась — мужа нигде не было, но постель еще хранила его запах. Ещё вчера Гермиона обратила внимание на то, что он пахнет деревом и мокрой землей. Запах не был приятным, но и не ужасным. Она потянулась.

Сегодня самочувствие Гермионы было гораздо лучше. Видимо, из-за действия цепочки. Но как могла она чувствовать себя так хорошо, будучи замужем за Волдемортом? Гермиона решила, что ей стоило поблагодарить Дамблдора за подарок. Она встала и пошла в ванную комнату, оказавшуюся не большой, но со всеми необходимыми удобствами. Девушка нашла несколько мантий в шкафчике рядом с раковиной. Когда она вернулась в спальню, то обнаружила на столе завтрак и свежую газету. Гермиона хотела бы знать, был ли Волдеморт здесь сам или прислал кого-то. Но она была так голодна, что остальное сейчас не имело значения.

Гермиона съела несколько тостов и яичницу, прежде чем открыла "Пророк" и, увидев заголовок, поняла, что вчера имел в виду Волдеморт. Корнелиус Фадж был мертв. Кто-то ворвался в отдел брачных контрактов. Девушка знала, кто за этим стоял.

— Он всегда был таким жалким.

Гермиона обернулась и увидела лежащего на кровати Волдеморта. Как ему удалось пройти в комнату незамеченным, она не знала. Сегодня он тоже выглядел лучше. Очевидно, Волдеморт принял душ и уже не казался таким уставшим. И голос у него стал мягче.

— Вы убили его, — констатировала Гермиона.

— Нет, Долохов по моему приказу, но прежде я убедил Фаджа рассказать мне, где Контракт. Это не заняло много времени, Министр всегда боялся боли.

— Вы изменили условия Контракта? — Гермиона вздохнула.

Тень недовольства промелькнула по лицу Волдеморта.

— Тебе повезло — нет. Однако, я добавил несколько очень важных пунктов.

Гермиона задрожала, когда Волдеморт поднялся с кровати и вытащил свиток из кармана мантии. Он развернул его и, прочистив горло, прочитал: _«Гермиона Дж. Грейнджер не может нанести физический вред своему супругу. Она обязана подчиняться желаниям мужа в меру своих возможностей и в пределах своих сил»._

— Так звучит куда лучше, не правда ли?

— Это значит, что я не смогу вас убить, — Гермиона вздохнула.

Он улыбнулся.

— Нет, не сможешь. С другой стороны, у меня появился отличный шанс получить помощь, которым, не сомневайся, я обязательно воспользуюсь.

— Вам всё равно не навредить мне, — Гермиона говорила на столько спокойно, на сколько могла.

— Может быть, нет… — Волдеморт приблизился к ней. Она шагнула назад. Он улыбнулся и, сделав два шага вперёд, остановился всего в нескольких дюймах от неё. — Просто мне пришло в голову, что мы ничего не знаем друг о друге.

Волдеморт обладал высоким ростом, и девушке пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Гермиона почувствовала его дыхание на своем лице. Она задрожала. Темный Лорд был очень… сильным. Девушка всё ещё не знала, что о нём думать. Без сомнений, Темный Лорд всё же являлся ублюдком, но, во всяком случае, с ней вёл себя цивилизованно.

— На сегодня у меня нет никаких важных дел, — проговорил Волдеморт, — поэтому я могу уделить тебе несколько часов моего драгоценного времени.

Да, Лорд Волдеморт слишком высокомерный, но, будь он скромным малым, разве добился такого величия?

— Зачем Вам это? — спросила Гермиона.

— Не каждый день узнаешь, что женат на лучшей подруге Гарри Поттера. Ну, а я всегда был любопытным, — Волдеморт отстранился и сел в кресло. Гермиона почувствовала, что снова может дышать и прислонилась к столу.

— Не знаю, что рассказать. Я только окончила… или… ещё не окончила Хогвартс, только вчера сдала последний экзамен. Фадж был впечатлен моими результатами и решил, что я смогу убить вас.

Волдеморт развеселился.

— Ну конечно… Жаль, что я испортил его гениальный план, — естественно, он не сожалел об этом. — Но, что же мне теперь делать с тобой?

Гермиона закусила губу.

— Я… не знаю… Я совсем не хочу вам помогать.

— О, если понадобиться, я могу заставить тебя. Меня не волнует, хотят со мной сотрудничать или нет, я просто подумал, что ты, как моя жена, можешь быть особенной.

— В каком смысле "особенной"? — подозрительно спросила Гермиона.

Волдеморт ухмыльнулся.

— Как Темный Лорд, я редко нахожу время для женского общества. Однако, ничто человеческое мне не чуждо, и у меня есть сексуальные потребности.

Гермиона побледнела. Он усмехнулся.

— Не волнуйся, я не могу навредить тебе. Я научу тебя тому, что нравится мне.

— Так… — протянула Гермиона, — Вы хотите, чтобы я составила вам … компанию в постели?

— О, нет. Это было бы пустой тратой времени. Я слышал о твоих успехах в школе и надеюсь, что ты мне поможешь. Видишь ли, меня несколько покоробило, когда юный Гарри убил меня в прошлом году. С тех пор я ищу новые пути обретения бессмертия.

— Извините, но… Как вы выжили? — не удержавшись, спросила Гермиона.

— Это было впечатляюще, не так ли? Заполучив телесную форму несколько лет назад, я создал ещё одну, на тот случай, если что-то пойдёт не так. Когда Поттер убил меня, я просто переместил своё сознание в новое тело и… вот я здесь! — Он указал на себя.

— Как вы смогли создать новое тело? — удивилась Гермиона.

Волдеморт усмехнулся.

— С помощью Тёмной магии. Думаю, ты ещё слишком мала и невинна, чтобы знать об этом. Если я захочу, чтобы тебя замутило, то обязательно расскажу.

Гермиона не знала, шутит Лорд или нет.

Он положил руку ей на колено.

— Что ты знаешь о Священном Граале?

— Это древняя легенда. Говорят, что Грааль обладает необычным свойством. Даже магглы слышали о нём. Многие пытались найти его. Но это же просто миф, разве нет?

Волдеморт кивнул.

— Большинство историй о Священном Граале — легенды, как и сюжет о крови Христа, ведь такая чаша существовала задолго до христианства. Гермиона, я хочу найти её и ты мне в этом поможешь.

Гермиона вздохнула. Она почувствовала лёгкое покалывание магии на своей коже. Ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться его желаниям.

— У меня нет выбора, не так ли?

Волдеморт наклонился к ней и положил обе руки на её колени.

— Нет. Но ты должна быть благодарна мне, что не приказал тебе вернуться в Хогвартс и убить Гарри Поттера. К счастью для тебя, я предпочту сделать это сам.

Гермиона ничего не сказала. Она почувствовала себя так, словно оказалась в ловушке. Лорд был прав, всё могло оказаться гораздо хуже. Но Гермионе нравилось заниматься исследованиями, и, вероятно, Волдеморт не запрет её навсегда в этой комнате.

— Я полагаю, нам нужно установить некоторые правила, — продолжал он.

— Х-хорошо.

— Во-первых, предупреждаю тебя: у меня ужасный характер. Если я разозлюсь, то лучше держись от меня подальше. Я не могу навредить тебе, но это не значит, что я не сделаю ничего другого.

— Почему вы предупреждаете меня?

— Потому что ты моя жена, и я вынужден защищать тебя.

— Ах…

— В самом деле "Ах". Я не собирался жениться и не могу сказать, что буду рад твоему присутствию здесь, даже в том случае, если ты окажешься полезной. Тебе лучше делать все возможное, чтобы угодить мне. И не смей считать нас друзьями.

Почему его слова не удивили её?

— Во-вторых, не забывай, с кем имеешь дело. Я тебя предупрежу, если захочу чтоб ты коснулась или поговорила со мной.

Гермиона нахмурилась.

— Во-первых, я никогда не хотела быть здесь. Почему вы решили, что я захочу прикоснуться к вам?

— В прошлом некоторые позволяли себе слишком много. Было не очень приятно, — хмыкнул Волдеморт.

— Но на вас эти правила не распространяются? — спросила Гермиона и посмотрела на его руки, лежащие у неё на бёдрах.

— Да. В этом браке главным буду я. Никогда не сомневайся в этом. Радуйся, что я не могу ранить тебя физически, — резко бросил Волдеморт.

— Поверьте мне, я знаю, — Гермиона взглянула ему в глаза.

Тёмный Лорд посмотрел на неё. На секунду девушке показалось, что сейчас он поцелует её, но маг лишь улыбнулся и отпустил ее.

— Я вернусь до наступления сумерек. Тебе принесут книги о Граале и о других мифических чащах. Не думаю, что тебе удастся найти какую-то ценную информацию в ближайшее время…

— Значит, мне нельзя покидать комнату? — не удивляясь, спросила Гермиона.

— Нет. Я не могу доверять тебе. Знаю лишь то, что тебя послали убить меня.

Гермиона вздохнула. Волдеморт вышел из спальни. Она села на стул и посмотрела на письменный стол. Тарелка с едой исчезла без её ведома, но газета всё ещё лежала на столе. Открыв один ящик, девушка нашла перо, чернила и пергамент. В другом оказался маленький колокольчик. Не выдержав, Гермиона позвонила в него.

Появился маленький домовой эльф, одетый в грязное полотенце.

— Чем Лолли может помочь, леди? — спросила она. Гермиона была уверена, что это эльфийка.

— Я... я просто хотела узнать, что случится, если я позвоню в колокольчик. Пожалуйста, не надо кланяться. Я не леди.

Эльф удивленно посмотрел на Гермиону большими серыми глазами.

— Но вы Леди. И каждый раз, как Леди позовет, Лолли появится.

— Какая забота! Пожалуйста, зови меня Гермионой.

— Леди Гермиона, — прошептала Лолли, — чем Лолли может служить Вам?

— Мм… Ну, я хотела бы принять душ, прежде чем начну исследования. Можешь принести мне шампунь, бальзам и большое полотенце? — Гермиона не нашла этого в ванной.

— Лолли немедленно исполнит, Леди, — счастливо сказала эльфийка и исчезла. Через минуту она вернулась с нужными вещами.

Гермиона пошла в ванную комнату и разделась. Она дотронулась до цепочки, которую дал ей Дамблдор, сняла её и положила поверх одежды, чтобы позже найти. Девушка включила воду и вошла в душевую, которая оказалось не большой, но достаточно просторной. Неужели Волдеморт тоже принимает здесь душ?

Гермиона стала задыхаться, когда подумала о нём. Всё спокойствие мигом исчезло. Она замужем за Тёмным Лордом! И теперь обязана помогать ему в поисках бессмертия! Когда он вернётся, только Мерлину известно, что произойдёт! Она должна подчиниться ему!

Гермиона сползла на пол и слёзы отчаяния покатились по щекам. Волдеморт не позволит ей видеться с друзьями. Он будет использовать её до конца её дней. И всё из-за Фаджа и его «гениального» плана убийства Волдеморта. Фадж действительно был идиотом, если полагал, что она на это способна. Гермиона любила книги! Но чтобы сражаться... Если бы не защита Контракта, то Волдеморт сразу бы избавился от девушки. Но когда он найдет способ разорвать Контакт, то Гермионе не жить. Она не могла отдышаться.

Мечты Гермионы никогда не исполнятся. Волдеморт изнасилует, замучает, а потом медленно убьёт её. Девушка, возможно, будет умолять о смерти.

Гермиона плакала, представляя всё это. Она не знала, сколько времени прошло, но вскоре успокоилась. Гермиона вновь стала думать. Почему она потеряла контроль? Перед тем, как принять душ, девушка была значительно спокойнее…

Гермиону осенило, вот почему она контролировала свои эмоции… цепочка с кулоном. Конечно же! Дамблдор, должно быть, наложил на него специальные чары, Гермиона о них слышала. В Мунго давно применяют их. Наверное, Дамблдор полагал, что будет лучше, если она сможет остаться невозмутимой. Этот шаг показался Гермионе как очень трогательным, так и весьма неприятным. Дамблдор не думал, что она справиться с этим сама? Не считал её достаточно сильной?

Поднявшись, Гермиона сделала пару глубоких вздохов и приказала себе успокоиться. Она решила, что справится, и не надела цепочку, посчитав, что лучше бороться со страхом, чем прятать его под ложным спокойствием. Плюс ко всему, существовали побочные эффекты из-за таких чар. Как правило, люди, чересчур расслабляясь, подвергали свою жизнь опасности: теряли адреналин, инстинкт самосохранения, а Гермиона находилась в наихудшем из вообразимых положений. Но даже в браке с Волдемортом, девушка не хотела находиться под воздействием такого рода заклятья. Она должна справиться без него.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3**

После того, как Гермиона убедилась, что дверь спальни действительно заперта, девушка вздохнула, смирившись со своим нелегким положением. Она стала просматривать книги, которые дал ей "муж". Начав с самых древних фолиантов — с тех, что были написаны на латыни, она быстро погрузилась в свою любимую стихию. При этом надо отдать должное Волдеморту за предоставленный словарь, ведь сколько бы Гермиона не изучала латынь, незнакомых слов было куда больше.

В одних книгах истории напоминали детские сказки, в других манускриптах говорилось о легендарных королях и королевах, которые в былые времена с помощью Чаши совершали великие деяния. Теперь Гермиона понимала заинтересованность Волдеморта. Если хоть половина написанного правда, то эта Чаша бесценна. К тому же она дарует бессмертие, силу, власть, богатство, славу, магию, предсказывает будущее, воскрешает мертвых, отравляет врагов, превращает пустыню в оазис, исцеляет болезни… Перечислять можно до бесконечности. Однако Гермиона считала, что во всех историях есть доля правды. Во всех источниках этот предмет описывался как небольшой деревянный кубок, превращающийся в золотой, когда к нему прикасался человек с непорочной душой. Если дела действительно обстояли таким образом…, то Гермиона сомневалась, что Волдеморт когда-нибудь найдёт Чашу.

К тому времени, как сгустились сумерки, Гермиона почувствовала, что проголодалась. Не имея возможности покинуть спальню, девушка была вынуждена позвать Лолли, чтобы та принесла ей обед. Она лежала на кровати, пила чай и читала книгу. Именно в таком положении и нашёл её Волдеморт.

— Хорошо провела день? — спросил он.

Гермиона вздрогнула, услышав его, и пролила чай себе на руку, чудом не заляпав книгу. Выругавшись, она быстро поставила чашку на тумбочку.

— Не ругайся! — сказал Волдеморт, очищая беспорядок ленивым взмахом палочки.

Гермиона посмотрела на него. Темные Лорд казался... счастливым. Он улыбался. Гермиона почувствовала, как её сердце быстрее забилось от страха. Что Волдеморт собирается делать?

— Я принёс твой чемодан, — сказал Волдеморт. — Естественно, всё оружие забрали. Его было не так уж много.

— Я-я не думала, что мне понадобится больше... — пробормотала она.

— Ты кажешься напряженной, — заметил он, выгнув бровь.

— Я... — Гермиона постаралась успокоиться. Вместо того, чтобы носить цепочку на шее, Гермиона сняла и спрятала ее и поняла, что стала больше нервничать. Чары спокойствия ослабли. Но ничего, она справится. Ей придётся.

Волдеморт нахмурился.

— Ты что-то сделала?

— Что? Как я могла? Я была здесь, читала весь день... даже нашла колокольчик, и домашний эльф принёс мне немного еды.

— Ты была спокойнее сегодня утром, — не поверил Волдеморт.

Гермиона промолчала, она не хотела, чтобы Волдеморт узнал о цепочке. Могли же у неё быть хоть какие-то секреты?

— Скажи мне, что ты от меня скрываешь, — внезапно потребовал он, рассердившись.

Гермиона должна была что-то быстро сказать!

— Я... я боюсь заниматься сексом, — призналась она и покраснела.

Лорд молча смотрел на неё некоторое время, затем улыбнулся.

— Ты девственница.

Она кивнула, слишком смущенная, чтобы что-то сказать.

Волдеморт сел рядом с нею на кровать.

— Тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Я поклялся не навредить тебе. Тебе понравится.

Гермиона покраснела ещё больше. Не только из-за неловкой темы, но и потому, что не могла не чувствовать симпатию к Волдеморту. Он, казалось, знал, о чем она думает. Улыбнувшись, Лорд заставил Гермиону лечь на кровать, затем, взмахнув палочкой, произнёс заклинание. Гермиона предположила, что это противозачаточное, но у неё не было времени спрашивать. Гермиона почувствовала, что сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди, когда Волдеморт присоединился к Гермионе на кровати и лег на неё сверху. Легким касанием Волдеморт начал поглаживать руки девушки, но через некоторое время Лорд резко поднял их над головой Гермионы и жёстко их сжал.

Склонившисья к её уху, он прошептал:

— Ты не будешь думать ни о ком больше, когда ты со мной, жена. Расслабься и получай удовольствие.

Гермиона почувствовала покалывание магии, и внезапно всё её тело расслабилось. У девушки не было никакого выбора, кроме как подчиниться Волдеморту. Когда он поцеловал её шею, все мысли моментально улетучиличь из ее головы. В тот момент она могла думать лишь о его губах на своей коже. Это было потрясающее чувство. Гермиона и не подозревала, что у неё такая чувствительная шея…

Волдеморт, снимая с Гермионы одежду, целовал каждый кусочек открывающейся кожи. Он принялся ласкать её груди, особое внимание уделяя соскам. Гермионе было так хорошо и... так порочно. Неужели все девушки чувствуют себя так в объятиях опытного мужчины.

— Ты не должна носить магловскую одежду, — внезапно приказал он. — Включая это, — заметил он, сорвав с неё трусики.

— Почему? — затаив дыхание, спросила Гермиона. От пробудившегося в ней сексуального желания болело всё тело. Голова уже точно не соображала.

— Чтобы облегчить доступ, — сказал он, неожиданно раздевшись. Она даже не видела, чтобы он использовал волшебную палочку. — И я презираю все магловское.

Лаская тело Гермионы, Волдеморт медленно приближался к ее стройным бедрам. Гермиона выгнулась, когда Лорд погладил её там, где никто до этого не прикасался к ней. Он смело вошёл в неё одним пальцем, и она задохнулась от восторга.

— Тесно, — пробормотал Волдеморт, снова посасывая и целуя её соски. Большим пальцем Лорд стал массировать её клитор, даря неземное наслаждение стонущей и извивающей под ним девушке. Она больше не осознавала, кем была; её заполнило удивительное ощущение, подаренное его прикосновениями.

Гермиона запустила руки в его шелковистые волосы и резко притянула его голову ближе к своей груди. Она ещё никогда не чувствовала такого испепеляющего жара, медленно растекающегося по всему телу. Волдеморт осторожно убрал её руки со своих волос. Их взгляды встретились. Странно. Он выглядит почти разозленным. Когда Гермиона почувствовала, как его напряженный член уперся ей в бедро, она поняла, что недолго осталось ей быть девственницей. Было лишь странное ощущение, когда Темный Лорд проник в неё. И никакой боли… совсем… Гермиона не почувствовала её. Он зафиксировал её руки над головой и, пристально смотря Гермионе в глаза, медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, проник в её жаждущее лоно и так же медленно вышел. Волдеморт двигался в ней, лаская ее клитор, нежно касался ее сосков. С каждым его толчком изо рта Гермионы вырывались сладкие стоны. Всхлипывая от наслаждения, она громко застонала от захлестнувшего ее оргазма. Кончив, Лорд обессилено упал на утомлённую девушку. Когда к ним вернулась способность нормально дышать, Волдеморт скатился с Гермионы.

— Смотри, — сказал он и поднял вверх левую руку, на которой появилось обручальное кольцо. — Теперь мы официально женаты.

Магия желания исчезла, и Гермиона разрыдалась.

Волдеморт хмуро наблюдал за своей плачущей женой. Ему не впервой было видеть слёзы, чаще всего он сам становился их причиной. Но он никак не ожидал, что Гермиона разрыдается сейчас. Ей же понравилось, он точно знал это! Волдеморт никогда не заботился о других своих партнершах, в отличие от неё. Он разозлился, когда Гермиона дотронулась до его волос, потому что ненавидел, если его касались без разрешения. Кажется, она не заметила его гнева... Итак, почему она плачет? Он даже не понял, что спросил это вслух, пока она не ему ответила.

— Я-я не знаю… — всхлипнула она. — Я-я не могу ничего поделать.

Волдеморт вздохнул и повернулся к ней спиной. Девушка продолжала хныкать. Он снова посмотрел на свое обручальное кольцо, скрепившее их брак. Эти кольца останутся с ними, пока один из них не умрёт. И Лорд непременно собирался поступить по-мужски — предоставить эту честь даме.

Волдеморт не знал, что делать со своей женой. Если у нее каждый раз войдёт в привычку плакать после секса, то у него пропадёт всякое желание быть с ней. Лорд продолжил бы пользоваться её помощью в поисках Чаши, но ей же всего девятнадцать! Неужели она совершит то, чего не удалось ему самому? Хоть Гермиона и сдала все экзамены на "отлично", но она не может знать всего!

Они не могли навредить друг другу. Лорд старался быть повежливее с ней, а она — терпимее к нему. Волдеморт был человеком дисциплинированным. Он любил порядок во всем и делил людей на две категории: слуг и врагов. Ещё четыре дня назад Гермиона Грейнджер была его врагом. А кто она теперь? Гермиона не входила в число его Пожирателей Смерти, и Лорд не мог наказать её. Ей приходилось подчиняться ему, и Гермиона больше не его враг. Темный Лорд мог использовать её, что было важно... Гермиона его жена, но он не знал, что это значит! Маг даже не представлял, как должен с ней обращаться! Она ещё "девчонка". Когда мужчина разговаривал с ней, то называл её "жена". Но мог ли Волдеморт дальше звать её так? Конечно, но... значение этого слова не подходило ей. Гермиона не такая жена, какой он себе представлял. Волдеморт не понимал, чего хотел, но эта девушка не такая. Она ...

Волдеморт внезапно сел. Почему он не подумал об этом раньше? Только потому, что он не мог навредить ей физически, не означало, что нельзя причинить боль другим способом. Волдеморт поднялся с кровати и подошёл к гардеробу — камера была где-то там.

— Ч-что вы д-делаете? — сев на постели, спросила Гермиона.

— Оставайся на месте, — приказал он.

С минуту порывшись в ящике, он нашёл то, что искал, и обернулся.

Её глаза расширились.

— Улыбнись, — сказал Волдеморт и сфотографировал Гермиону колдокамерой, где моментально появилась фотография. Он усмехнулся, взглянув на снимок: на ней была изображена плачущая девушка после секса. О, да, это будет замечательно.

— Для чего вы это сделали? — разгневалась Гермиона.

— Разве Поттеру не захочется иметь нашу свадебную колдографию? — ухмыльнулся Волдеморт.

— Вы не...

— О, да. Именно это я и сделаю.

Волдеморт подошёл к столу и подписал снимок. Гермиона соскочила с кровати и бросилась на него.

— Отдайте это мне! — прошипела она и попыталась отобрать снимок.

Волдеморт схватил её за руки и оттолкнул от себя.

— Больше так не делай, — холодно предупредил он. — Я стараюсь обращаться с тобой хорошо, но упускать такую замечательную возможность я не собираюсь. Смирись.

На её глаза снова навернулись слезы.

— Он же будет беспокоиться...

— Да, и очень рассердится. Мне нравится видеть, как он злится. В такие моменты он наиболее уязвим.

Гермиона была готова врезать ему, но когда подняла руку, то вздрогнула, словно кто-то ударил её саму. Она опустила руку.

Волдеморт с любопытством посмотрел на неё.

— Ты пыталась ударить меня. Что произошло?

— Ну… я почувствовала, что мне словно поразило ударом тока.

— Интересно. — Лорд щёлкнул пальцами и снова был одет. Беспалочковая магия была очень полезной. — Я должен отправить письмо.

— Как вы...? — Девушка была ошеломлена. Когда он попытался уйти, она схватила его за руку. — Пожалуйста, не отправляйте эту колдографию.

— Убери от меня свои руки, — прошипел он, оттолкнув её от себя. Девушка отступила и печально посмотрела на него своими большими карими глазами. Он фыркнул и ушел. Это его не заботило.

Волдеморт пришёл в совятню, которая находилась в конце одного из многочисленных тёмных коридоров. Он не любил этот дом с его холодными безликими комнатами. Большинство его Пожирателей Смерти жили здесь, пока тренировались — что также раздражало. Он всегда предпочитал одиночество, но теперь это бывало крайне редко. Каждый раз, когда он покидал свои апартаменты, всегда находился кто-то, кто хотел поговорить с ним. А теперь благодаря женитьбе он вообще не сможет побыть наедине с собой и своими мыслями! Лорд ненавидел делить с кем-то комнату. Эта привычка осталась у него с приюта и Хогвартса. Но там его окружали мальчишки.… А его жена — молоденькая девчонка, которая просто не знает слова "заткнись". Жаль, что он не может постоянно поить её зельем для сна. Это вполне могло сойти за "плохое обращение", чего не допускали условия Контракта.

Он выбрал коричневую сову. Прицепив к её лапке письмо и отпустив птицу, Волдеморт ещё некоторое время стоял, наслаждаясь одиночеством. Это был прекрасный летний вечер. Луна ещё не взошла, в тёмном небе мерцали лишь звезды. Природа была одной из тех немногих вещей, которыми Лорд восхищался. В молодости он всегда любил выезжать из Лондона в пригород. Город заставлял его чувствовать себя взаперти. Дверь позади него открылась, и он вынырнул из своих раздумий.

— Мой Лорд, — обратился к нему Антонин Долохов. Волдеморт никогда не любил выделять кого-то из своих последователей, но Антонин был одним из его любимчиков. Внешне он был чуть ниже своего повелителя, но зато такой же худощавый. Его самым главным преимуществом было то, что он обладал колоссальной возможностью подмечать мелкие детали, что не раз спасала его шкуру.

— Антонин, — вздохнул Волдеморт.

— Вас что-то беспокоит, хозяин? — спросил Антонин, как только отправил сову с письмом.

Волдеморт не ответил. Ему не нравилось, когда люди видели его эмоции. Он всё ещё был раздражён тем, что Гермиона плакала. Может, это стресс?

— Это из-за девушки? — Антонин всегда был назойлив.

— Жаль, я не могу избавиться от неё, — вздохнул Волдеморт.

Антонин задумался.

— Грейнджер может быть полезной. Мы уже знаем, что она — мозг Золотого Трио. Нам остается лишь немного... переучить её.

Волдеморт снова вздохнул, но слова Антонина заставили его задуматься. Он знал — Гермиона любит читать книги. Он уже поручил ей заняться поисками Чаши... Но Антонин был прав. Лорд понятия не имел, какие ещё таланты у неё были, потому что Гермиона всегда скрывалась в тени Поттера. Может быть, ему самому стоит заняться её обучением?

— Спокойной ночи, мой Лорд, — Антонин поклонился и вышел.

Волдеморт вдруг почувствовал прилив сил. Если девчонка владеет магией так же хорошо, как и разбирается в книгах, то это несомненно лучшее, что он мог ожидать.

Гермиона приняла ванную и затем вернулась в постель. Обручальное кольцо горело на пальце словно проклятье. Почему Лорд был так зол? Можно подумать, что секс сделает его лучше, чем он есть. Но нет, только не Тёмного Лорда. О, Мерлин, что бы сказал Гарри? Он бы так расстроился... и рассердился.

Когда вернулся Волдеморт, Гермиона притворилась спящей. Она слышала, как он прошёл в ванную, вернулся обратно и лёг на кровать рядом с ней. Гермиона попыталась расслабиться и просто проигнорировать его, но это оказалось не так-то легко.

Внезапно Волдеморт вздохнул.

— Я знаю, что ты не спишь.

— И что?

— Я не могу спать, пока ты бодрствуешь.

— Почему нет? Я же не могу навредить тебе, — проворчала Гермиона и пожалела, что не заснула раньше. Тогда бы ей не пришлось с ним разговаривать. Между ног немного побаливало, и она знала, если начнет думать об этом, то снова заплачет. Последнее время она часто плачет.

— Нет… Я предпочитаю спать один, но особенно не люблю, если кто-то рядом не спит.

— Сожалею, но не могу сказать, что мне тоже нравится находиться рядом с вами, — раздражённо заметила Гермиона. Раздражительность лучше истерики; паника и слезы не улучшили бы её положение.

— И что я должен сделать? — фыркнул Волдеморт.

Гермиона собралась с духом, чтобы повернуться к нему лицом. Она сделает это. Он всего лишь её муж и не сможет обидеть её. Глубоко вздохнув, она обернулась к нему.

— Послушайте, я тоже не рада этому браку. Но посмотрите правде в глаза — пока один из нас не умрёт…

— Пока ты не умрёшь, — перебил он.

Гермиона закатила глаза и проигнорировала дрожь, пробежавшую по спине. Нужно мыслить логически.

— Прекрасно. Пока я не умру, нам придется жить вместе. Условия Контракта нерушимы. Я считаю это абсолютно несправедливым, но нам надо поладить, потому что я не собираюсь провести остаток своих дней в постоянном напряжении.

Он внимательно посмотрел на неё.

— Ты всегда так легко сдаешься?

— Что? — на мгновение забыв о страхе, опешила Гермиона. Она была гриффиндоркой, черт возьми! Они никогда не сдаются!

— Ты говоришь так, как будто не будешь пытаться убить меня, — поддразнил он её.

— И это вас печалит, потому…

— Ответь на вопрос.

Её глаза сузились.

— Нет, я не сдалась, но не настолько глупа, чтобы сражаться с ветряными мельницами. Я не слышала, чтобы кому-то удалось обойти условия Контракта, и пока не найду выход из этой ситуации, предпочитаю сосредоточиться на битве, которую могу выиграть.

— И это...?

— Попытаться выжить, будучи вашей женой.

Волдеморт улыбнулся и убрал с её лица выбившуюся прядь.

— Поэтому твои волосы в таком беспорядке?

— Что?

— Ты сказала, что не будешь сражаться с ветряными мельницами, — ухмыльнулся Волдеморт.

— Я также не люблю попусту тратить время, — прошипела Гермиона и оттолкнула его руку.

Волдеморт засмеялся и повернулся к ней спиной.

— Ну, удачи тогда.

— В чём? — раздражено спросила она.

— В твоей битве за выживание.

Гермиона ничего не ответила — это было бы пустой тратой времени.

Гермиона должно быть заснула, потому что когда проснулась, солнце уже было в зените. Она повернула голову — Волдеморта не было в спальне. Это её обрадовало. Ей требовалось немного побыть одной прежде, чем она снова столкнется с ним. Гермиона никогда не фантазировала о своем первом разе. В конце концов, это просто секс… с Волдемортом. Естественно, он ее довел до оргазма, но разве не должно ли было быть ещё что-то? После всего, что Гермиона слышала о Волдеморте, она ожидала... большего. Зачем тогда нужна тёмная магия, если в постели она бесполезна?

Вздохнув, Гермиона встала и пошла в ванную. Первым делом она приняла душ, где тщательно натирала тело мочалкой, чтобы избавиться от следов его прикосновений. Гермиона прислонилась к стене и закрыла глаза. Она не испытывала к случившемуся отвращения. Она ничего плохого не сделала. Они женаты. В конце концов, Волдеморт мужчина, у которого есть потребности. Каким-то образом теперь он казался менее пугающим. Так зачем его бояться? Он просто мужчина. Очень могущественный, но все же...

Гермиона вернулась в спальню, где уже был накрыт завтрак. Она села за стол и поморщилась. Почему Волдеморт не разрешает ей носить трусики? Ходить без них очень неудобно.

Дверь распахнулась и ударилась о стену с громким треском. Гермиона внимательно смотрела, как очень злой Волдеморт ворвался в комнату. Он выругался себе под нос и пнул ногой груду одежды. Всё было настолько... по-человечески.

— Что это за беспорядок здесь творится? — прошипел он.

Гермиона посмотрела на одежду.

— Ну, вы вчера сами оставили её там, когда мы...

— Почему она всё ещё здесь? Приберись! — приказал он.

Гермиона раздраженно уставилась на него.

— Вы один здесь с палочкой.

— УБЕРИ ЭТОТ ЧЁРТОВ БЕСПОРЯДОК, ИЛИ Я ВЫКИНУ ТЕБЯ ИЗ ОКНА! — взревел Волдеморт.

Неуверенная, что он выполнит свою угрозу, Гермиона встала и собрала грязную одежду. Интересно, если он и правда выкинет её из окна, это будет считаться намеренным причинением вреда? Не желая думать об этом, Гермиона отнесла грязное бельё в ванную и вызвала Лолли, которая очень обрадовалась новому поручению. Она вернулась в спальню и увидела, что Волдеморт сидел на кровати, схватившись за голову.

— Что-то случилось? — с любопытством поинтересовалась Гермиона.

— Разве я не предупреждал тебя, чтобы ты говорила только тогда, когда тебя спрашивают? — прошипел он.

Ну, конечно: не разговаривай, не прикасайся.

— Сожалею, — проворчала она.

Гермиона села за письменный стол и продолжила есть. Её муж не захотел составить ей компанию, так что она стала читать Пророк. Ничего интересного: о смертях и разрушениях сообщали почти каждый день, поэтому Гермиона уже привыкла к этому. Перевернув страницу, девушка обратила внимание на колонку светской хроники и чуть не задохнулась, когда заметила свадебные объявления.

— Что там? — прорычал Волдеморт, поскольку она закашлялась.

Гермиона указала на газету, и он встал с кровати, чтобы прочитать, а увидев написанное, просто пожал плечами. Новость звучала очень лаконично: _брак между Гермионой Дж. Грейнджер и Томом М. Риддлом был закреплен в 21:50 вечера, 11-го июня 1998 года_.

— В чем дело? — недовольно спросил Лорд. — Все и так знали, разве нет?

— Да, но теперь все в курсе, когда именно мы занимались сексом!— прошипела она.

— Ну и что?

— Я не хотела бы, чтобы люди читали об этом в газетах!

Он выгнул бровь.

— Какая же ты глупая.

— Мне это не нравится!

Волдеморт покачал головой и вернулся к кровати.

— Во второй половине дня сюда прибудет портниха.

— Зачем? — спросила Гермиона, все ещё смотря на газету. Мерлин, каждый будет знать, что они сделали... и когда. Это отвратительно!

Волдеморт лёг на кровать.

— Как моя жена, ты обязана одеваться соответственно своему статусу. Я не позволю, чтобы ты разгуливала в школьной форме. Также тебе понадобится спортивная одежда.

— Спортивная? У меня будут тренировки? — поинтересовалась Гермиона, наконец отложив газету. Лучше сосредоточиться на чём-то другом.

— Да.

— И кто будет со мной заниматься?

— Я.

Гермиона затихла. Она не знала, радоваться ей или бояться. Волдеморт был одним из лучших дуэлянтов, с палочкой и без. Если хочешь быть лучшим в магии, то тебе следует иметь хорошую физическую подготовку. Всё взаимосвязано — слабый организм не сможет справиться с большим количеством магии. Неужели Волдеморт собирается использовать тренировки как наказание? Гермиона была уверена, что он не станет щадить её, и то, что она увидела в нем человека, не исключали этого.

— Когда начнётся моё обучение? — спросила Гермиона.

— Я не знаю. Я только что получил неприятное сообщение из Финляндии и скоро уеду. А так как мы должны жить вместе, тебе придётся отправиться со мной. Готовься ко встрече с портнихой.

— Для чего вы едете в Финляндию?

— Искать Санта Клауса. Ты думаешь, я тебе расскажу? — фыркнул Волдеморт.

— Я просто подумала, что это имеет некое отношение к Чаше, — высказала свое мнение Гермиона.

— Почему ты так считаешь?

Она пожала плечами.

— Чаши и другие кубки в Скандинавии использовали в магических ритуалах. В Калевале** существует много мифов о магических предметах, например, Сампо***. В легенде говорится, что это небольшая мельница, но в действительности никто не знает, как она выглядит. Эта версия кажется мне наиболее правдоподобной, поскольку эта вещь из ничего могла создать соль, муку и золото. Но, с другой стороны, некоторые полагают, что это компас, приносящий удачу своему обладателю.

Волдеморт, казалось, задумался.

— Я читал об этом… Возможно, прибыв на место, мы что-нибудь найдём… Мы собираемся в Хамину, на юг Финляндии.

— О, собираетесь создать новую военную базу? — улыбнулась Гермиона.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — проворчал он.

— Потому что Хамина была построена специально для этих целей и в настоящее время является одним из важнейших портов Финляндии. Город имеет хорошее стратегическое положение для того, кто хочет контролировать в Северном море как военные, так и торговые суда. Для чего это вам?

Волдеморт чуть наклонил голову.

— С каких пор ты столько знаешь о Финляндии?

— Я много читаю, — неловко прошептала Гермиона, чувствуя, что сболтнула лишнее.

— Нет, ты что-то не договариваешь, — Волдеморт неприятно усмехнулся. — Я хочу знать, что ты скрываешь.

Гермиона, как ни пыталась, не могла бороться против магической клятвы.

— У Ордена Феникса там база с тремя магами. Они защищают магическую торговую зону, — почти прокричала Гермиона. Она не хотела говорить ему это!

Волдеморт улыбнулся и, подойдя, погладил её по голове.

— Я рад, что ты рассказала мне об этом, жена. Я буду очень недоволен, если мне придется сидеть в засаде.

Гермиона закрыла лицо руками. Волдеморт усмехнулся и покинул комнату.

_  
>**Калевала — карело-финский поэтический эпос.<br>***Сампо (фин. Sampo) — в карело-финской мифологии, единственный в своём роде чудо-предмет, обладающий магической силой, являющийся источником счастья, благополучия и изобилия.


	4. Chapter 4

Дамблдор поднес пальцы к виску и вздохнул. Узнав, что студентка Хогварста вышла замуж за Лорда Волдеморта, родители уже на так охотно отправляли детей в школу. Некоторые уже прислали сов, чтобы сказать ему, что их дети не прибудут на следующий год. Вот это и беспокоило Дамблдора. Он всегда считал, что знания – это основа добродетели. Детей, не получивших должного образования, было легче всего переманить на сторону Зла.

Не то чтобы у Тома Риддла не было соответствующего образования… Но что-то в нём было не так. Том был не таким как все мальчики, которых когда-либо встречал Дамблдор. Поступки маленького сироты всегда были странными. Директор вспомнил первый день рождения Тома в школе…

_— Мистер Риддл? — Дамблдор нашел двенадцатилетнего мальчика недалеко от леса. Это был последний день года, и лишь немногие студенты остались на праздник в Хогвартсе. Поскольку во дворе было холодно, казалось, что все студенты находятся в факультетских гостиных кроме Тома Риддла._

— _Здравствуйте, профессор, — спокойно поздоровался мальчик. Том на что-то смотрел в лесу, но теперь он обернулся и оказался лицом к лицу с учителем._

_— Что вы делаете один во дворе в такой холод? — поинтересовался Дамблдор._

_— Просто гуляю. Я люблю снег._

_— Да, это очень красиво... Вам повезло родиться в такую __пре__красную погоду. — Дамблдор внимательно следил за реакцией мальчика, но Том лишь пожал плечами._

_— Наверное._

_— Почему бы вам не пойти в свою гостиную и не отпраздновать с друзьями. Я могу попросить домашнего эльфа принести вам торт, — предложил Дамблдор. Так как он рос сиротой, вероятнее всего на день рождения у него никогда не было праздничного торта._

_— Нет, спасибо, профессор. Я не люблю торт._

Дамблдор очнулся от раздумий, когда дверь его кабинета распахнулась, и в комнату ворвался очень расстроенный Гарри Поттер. Он бросил письмо на стол Дамблдора.

— Посмотрите! — крикнул Гарри. — Посмотрите, что этот ублюдок сделал с ней!

Нахмурившись, Дамблодор открыл конверт и вытащил карточку. На обратной стороне было написано: «Наша брачная ночь – Лорд Волдеморт». Директор перевернул колдографию и увидел на снимке заплаканную Гермиону. Она сидела на кровати, укутавшись в одеяло, и с ужасом смотрела на колдокамеру.

Он вздохнул и положил фотографию на стол.

— Я сожалею, что ты получил такое письмо, но мы знали, что это произойдет.

— Вы знали, что этот сукин сын изнасилует её? — кричал Гарри.

— Пожалуйста, Гарри, не выражайся, — Дамблдор снова вздохнул. — Я не верю, что он изнасиловал ее... Он не может физически причинить ей боль...

— Но она плакала!

— Да... Но я бы удивился, если бы она не заплакала, отдаваясь Лорду Волдеморту... Он не очень приятная личность. — Дамблдор чувствовал себя неловко, говоря на подобную тему со студентом. В конце концов, он был пожилым человеком, и шутка Волдеморта как шокировала, так и огорчила его.

— Мы должны спасти Гермиону от него! — закричал Гарри и ударил кулаком в спинку кресла, стоящего перед столом Дамблдора.

— Я пытаюсь найти любые пути расторгнуть Контракт, но нет никаких известных способов.

— Вам лучше найти способ в ближайшее время, — прошипел Гарри и вышел из кабинета.

Дамблдор вздохнул и еще раз посмотрел на колдографию. Что он мог сделать?

Портным оказался Пожиратель Смерти младшего ранга. Волдеморт не мог позволить своей жене встретиться с кем-либо вне своего влияния. По крайне мере, не сейчас. Он проводил портного в их спальню и оставался там в течение всего времени визита. Темный Лорд хотел удостовериться, что девчонка не проболтает ничего лишнего. Гермиона и Пожиратель стояли в центре комнаты, а Волдеморт расположился за столом, притворившись, что читает.

— У вас самые красивые ноги из всех, что я когда-либо видел, — сделал комплимент портной.

Гермиона покраснела.

— Спасибо... э-э ...

На ней было только нижнее белье. Волдеморт не желал, чтобы стилист видел ее обнаженной, и приказал ей надеть белье. Услышав комплемент Пожирателя, Волдеморт поднял голову. Он понял, что до этого не разглядывал тело жены. Теперь, когда он сделал это, он обнаружил, что она была довольно симпатична. У него было много красавиц в свое время, но внешность ничего не значила для него. Пока он был удовлетворен, ему было плевать, как они выглядели, потому что, спустя некоторое время, они все походили друг на друга.

Но его жена была прелестной. Она никогда не будет такой супругой, которой он мог бы похвастаться (как Люциус Нарциссой), но если он наймет кого-то, кто приведет в порядок эти волосы… Ему не нравилось «воронье гнездо» на ее голове, и он был уверен, что ей тоже. Будут случаи, когда ему понадобится, чтобы она выглядела элегантно, а с этой шевелюрой ей нужна была вся помощь, которую он мог ей предоставить.

— Я точно знаю, мантии какого типа вам следует носить, — продолжил портной, как только снял с неё мерки. — Вам подойдет прямой шов, так вы будете смотреться более симметрично, а также естественные цвета, такие как коричневый, зеленый, оранжевый… может быть некоторые темные тона красного. Ни в коем случае не желтый и не голубой – это не ваши цвета.

— Черный, — сказал Волдеморт и снова вернулся к чтению книги. — Я хочу черный. Другие цвета можешь использовать для праздничных нарядов, но только не оранжевый.

— Ээ… конечно, Сэр. Черный цвет подходит ко всему, — сказал стилист и посмотрел на пожимавшую плечами Гермиону. — До понедельника все будет готово!

— Хорошо, — сказал Волдеморт тоном, дающем понять, что разговор окончен. Портной поклонился и поспешно вышел из комнаты.

— Немного дружелюбия тебя не погубит, — проворчала Гермиона и подошла к кровати, чтобы взять мантию.

— Но так и будет, — ответил Волдеморт и встал со стула. — Если я буду доброжелателен без какой-либо причины, люди воспримут это как слабость. Я дружелюбен только тогда, когда мне что-то нужно…

Гермиона фыркнула и стала одевать свою мантию.

— Ты ничего не забыла? — спросил Волдеморт и опустил взгляд на ее трусики.

— Что? — сказала она, но затем, проследив за его взглядом, рассердилась, сняла свои трусики и швырнула в Волдеморта.

Он, улыбнувшись, поймал их.

— Однажды мне не придется даже напоминать тебе об этом.

— Я не понимаю, почему мне нельзя их носить. Мне без них неудобно,— она только фыркнула.

— Ты привыкнешь, — ответил Волдеморт, все ещё следя за ней.

Он почувствовал, что в штанах стало тесно. Должен ли он…? Было достаточно скучно сидеть тут и смотреть на нее в этом простом нижнем белье. Скучно, но все-таки… он был мужчиной, черт возьми. Он знал, что это проявление слабости, но никто не должен был об этом знать. Девчонка никому не расскажет, если он пойдет на поводу своих физических потребностей. До прошлой ночи, у него долгое время не было секса с женщиной.

— Остановись, — мягко потребовал Лорд.

— Что… — Гермиона повернулась и увидела, что он расстегивает мантию. Она посмотрела на его пояс. — О…

— Раздевайся, — приказал он.

Гермиона сглотнула, но подчинилась. Ее мантия упала на пол.

— Положи руки на стену, — скомандовал Волдеморт и подошел к ней.

— Почему…

— Ну же, — зарычал он. Он не хотел, чтобы она пыталась гладить его волосы, будто он был собакой или чем-то еще.

Гермиона снова сглотнула, но подчинилась его приказу. Волдеморт видел, что она вся дрожала. Он положил руки ей на талию и стал медленно ласкать ее тело. Его жена была миниатюрной: у нее была тонкая талия, узкие бедра и маленькая грудь. Единственное, что у нее было объемным – волосы.

— Что…

— Помолчи, жена… — он поцеловал ее ухо. — Я хочу, чтобы ты стала достаточно влажной, чтобы я смог войти в тебя.

Гермиона задыхалась, а Лорд продолжал ее целовать спускаясь с шеи на плечо. Он опустил руки к ее лону, она была готова.

— Раздвинь ноги.

Гермиона сделала это. Он согнул колени и вошел в неё. Она снова вздохнула, но не убрала рук со стены. Отлично. Волдеморт стал двигаться быстрее. Это не было занятием любовью. Он просто хотел освободиться. Весь день он был напряжен из-за финского вопроса.

Волдеморт ещё сильнее сжал ее бедра, как только подумал об этом. Как они могли отказать ему в доступе к рынку? Несомненно, он планировал контролировать его, но теперь они запретили ему как клиенту. Запретили ему! Ох, они за это заплатят. Они ещё пожалеют, что внесли Лорда Волдеморта в черный список.

Волдеморт вынырнул из разгневанных мыслей, когда Гермиона вскрикнула и достигла оргазма, сжав его так, что стало и больно, и приятно. Он последовал ее примеру с тихим рычанием. Девушка дрожала, и если бы он ослабил хватку вокруг ее талии, она возможно упала бы. Он поднял ее на руки и донес ее до постели.

— Так тебе нравится по-жесткому? — самодовольно спросил Волдеморт.

— Ммм…? — это все, что она смогла ответить. — Я устала…

Он рассмеялся. Теперь он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Расслабленным, сосредоточенным.

— Ты можешь поспать. У меня ещё остались дела, я должен о них позаботиться.

— Ммм… — Гермиона почти заснула, что не удивило его — пол прошлой ночи она ворочалась.

Быстро приняв душ, Волдеморт вышел из комнаты. Он должен был убедиться, что кто-то позаботится о тех раздражающих членах Ордена, находящихся в Хамине.

Когда Гермиона снова проснулась, было уже затемно. Волдеморт не был в постели, и она предположила, что он все ещё работает. Что этот мужчина делал целыми днями и ночами? В последнее время увеличилась активность Пожирателей Смерти, но Волдеморт не был замечен с тех пор, как Гарри уничтожил его прежнее тело. Она не была удивлена тем, что он не выполнял грязную работу вместе с ними. Казалось, что ему было удобнее позволять другим марать руки. Но все же, чем он занимался? Может он контролировал их каким-то образом? Быть может он сидит в какой-нибудь комнате и строит отвратительные планы убийства людей?

Гермиона вошла в душевую и усмехнулась собственным мыслям. Ей просто было любопытно. Кому не было бы интересно знать, чем занимается самый опасный человек из ныне живущих, когда он один. Она знала, что даже малой информации, которую она сможет донести, Дамблдор будет очень рад. Например, о том, что Волдеморт интересуется Кубком, что в Хамине у него есть какие-то дела, и что… они спят в одной постели. Кто бы мог подумать, что Темный Лорд будет делить ложе со своей женой? Несомненно, они были вынуждены жить вместе, и эта комната на данный момент была его домом, но… почему он не мог просто спать на другой кровати?

Решив, что не помешало бы его спросить об этом, Гермиона тщательнее начала мыться. Она увидела засохшую сперму на внутренней стороне бедра и почувствовала отвращение. Почему она поддалась ему тогда? Гермиона была напугана, когда он приказал раздеться и… возбуждена. Она знала, что он не мог ей навредить. Во всяком случае, физически.

Гермиона застонала и прислонилась лбом к стене, борясь со слезами. Она не чувствовала, чтобы он ей нравился, в любом случае. У нее не было секса ни с кем до него, но она была уверена, что должна была чувствовать себя лучше. Даже с Виктором Гермиона чувствовала какую-то искру. Связь. Она не могла чувствовать ничего из этого со своим мужем. Он был... что они делали ... это было просто чем-то физическим. Это касалось не только секса, но и всего! Волдеморт не заботился о ней. Все, что он мог сделать, это убедиться, что она цела и здорова, и то лишь потому, что он был обязан!

Она стала мыть «воронье гнездо», которое называла волосами.

Ему тоже не нравились ее волосы, и не то, чтобы она была удивлена. Кому бы они понравились? Даже Рону они не нравились. Но нужно ли было быть таким грубым, говоря об этом? Она и так знала, что ее волосы ужасны.

Гермиона вышла из душевой и обернулась простым белым полотенцем. Она забыла взять из своего чемодана чистое сменное белье. Там же были и ее мантии. Вздохнув, она вернулась в спальню и направилась к своему чемодану.

— Что ты делаешь?

Гермиона посмотрела в сторону кровати, и увидела Волдеморта. Он сидел на кровати и читал книгу. Он удивленно смотрел на нее. Она притянула полотенце плотнее к телу.

— Я… я забыла свою мантию… я просто подумала, что смогу взять чистую одежду из чемодана.

— Сейчас три часа утра, — сказал Волдеморт, указав на окно. Было все ещё темно, но над горизонтом начало светать. Она поняла, что они, должно быть, находятся где-то на севере Британии. Возможно в Шотландии. Иначе в это время еще не должно было становиться светлее.

— Ну… я заснула после того, как мы… и когда проснулась… я больше не могла спать.

— Ох, ты не хотела спать? И поэтому решила принять душ? — Волдеморт скривил губы.

— Да, — она постаралась не покраснеть. — Почему мы спим в одной постели? – отважившись, спросила Гермиона.

Волдеморт снова удивленно взглянул на неё. Прежде чем он ответил, Гермиона нашла свою мантию и надела ее. Она взяла щетку, села на стул рядом с письменным столом и начала расчесывать волосы.

Волдеморт вздохнул, оставил закладку в книге и поднялся с кровати.

— Я не собираюсь делать перестановку в комнате из-за тебя. — Он забрал у нее щетку и вытащил свою палочку. — Кроме того, если я разделю наши кровати, здесь почти не будет места для нас, когда мне понадобятся твои услуги.

— Сегодня днем вы не использовали кровать, — Гермиона фыркнула.

— Сегодняшний день не был… запланированным, — Волдеморт взмахнул палочкой, и внезапно ее волосы высушились и уже не были такими запутанными, как прежде. — Это лучшее, что я могу сделать. Я не часто использую заклинания для волос.

Гермиона провела руками по волосам и пробежала пальцами по ним.

— Они никогда до этого не были такими мягкими, спасибо. Где вы выучили это заклинание? — Она обернулась и смотрела, как он скривился, сев поверх стола.

— Абраксас Малфой был на два года старше меня. Он был очень зациклен на своей внешности. Я позаимствовал у него пару заклинаний.

— Могу представить, — Гермиона снова фыркнула.

— Малфой-младший рассказал мне немного о тебе, — он усмехнулся.

— Правда? Когда? — Гермиона приподняла брови.

— Несколько часов назад. Он только что вернулся из школы.

Гермиона почувствовала укол в сердце при мысли о Хогвартсе.

— О… Да… Церемония была назначена на сегодняшний вечер… Я получу результаты моих ЖАБА? 

Волдеморт пожал плечами.

— Если Дамблдор пришлет их тебе, я дам тебе взглянуть на них. Но после того, как это письмо увижу я.

— Почему? — нахмурившись, спросила она.

— Потому что я отвечаю за твою безопасность, и кто знает, на какие страшные проклятия ты можешь наткнуться, вскрыв письмо, — он мило улыбнулся.

— Ну, я не думаю, что кто-то будет присылать мне письма с какими-либо секретами, — Гермиона нахмурилась.

— Мы никогда не знаем точно. — Лорд поднялся со стола и вернулся к кровати. — Если ты меня извинишь, то я немного посплю. На завтра я назначил ещё одну встречу для тебя.

Он снял свою мантию и повесил ее на кровать.

— C кем? — спросила она, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, но не на голую спину своего мужа, пока он залезал в постель.

— С парикмахером. Никто не воспримет меня всерьез, если я покажусь с тобой и с этими волосами.

Его слова ранили, но не так сильно, как если бы это сказал кто-то более значимый для Гермионы. Вздохнув, она решила подумать об этом в положительном ключе. По крайней мере, парикмахер не сделает хуже.

Гермиона уставилась на свое отражение в зеркале с разинутым ртом. То, что походило на мертвого пуделя у ее ног, на самом деле было большей частью ее волос. Если бы она не видела и не чувствовала своих волос, то подумала бы, что на голове не осталось ни единого волоса. Ее брови стали тоньше тоже.

Парикмахер, Пожирательница Смерти младшего ранга, собиралась уходить.

— Тогда, кажется, все…вам нравится?

Гермиона согласно кивнула. Парикмахер выглядела взволнованной, как будто Гермиона подговорила бы Волдеморта убить ее или сделать что-то другое.

— Доброго дня, миссис… И удачи вам с малышом и всем остальным.

— С чем? — Гермиона повернулась и пристально посмотрела на женщину.

— Ох, — Пожирательница выглядела удивленной. — Мы просто подумали, он нас вас женился по этой причине. Вы ведь знаете, что все чистокровные хотят иметь наследника.

Гермиона уставилась на неё. Может Волдеморт хотел, чтобы люди поверили, что она ждет его ребенка? Они никогда об этом не говорили.

— Я… мы женаты не столь долго…

— Ох, ну да, конечно… эм…до свидания!

Она ушла и Гермиона посмотрела на себя в зеркале. Она не знала, стала ли она красивее, чем прежде. Это все же была она, но совсем другой. Как если бы она немного накрасилась. Гермиона подошла к своему чемодану и, порывшись в нем, нашла коричневую подводку для глаз и тушь для ресниц. Она не пользовалась косметикой, но Джинни подарила ей немного на Рождество и сказала, чтобы она иногда ей пользовалась. С новой прической Гермиона почувствовала, что сейчас было самое время.

Очень медленно она стала подводить глаза подводкой и тушью, ее глаза стали ярче, но что-то было не так. Она попыталась улыбнуться, но смогла выдавить из себя лишь гримасу. Гермиона смотрелась нелепо, словно маленькая девочка, пытающаяся выглядеть кем-то другим.

Дверь отворилась снова, и в комнату вошел Волдеморт. Увидев ее, он выгнул бровь.

— Я знаю, что выгляжу смешной… — простонала Гермиона.

— Встань, — приказал он. Только сейчас она увидела, что он нес сверток под мышкой.

Гермиона встала и попыталась не играть с новой прической.

— Да, вид у тебя действительно немного смешной, — кивнул Волдеморт.

Она снова поморщилась.

— Но думаю, что ты будешь выглядеть намного лучше, как только снимешь свою школьную форму, — он продолжил. — И я не льщу.

Волдеморт подошел к ней и положил сверток на стол. Когда он открыл его, она увидела, что в нем были ее новые мантии.

— Иди, примерь их, — сказал он.

Гермиона вытянула первое, что попалось ей под руку. Это походило больше на старомодное платье, чем на мантию.

— Эээ…могли бы вы… отвернуться? — попросила она, расстегивая школьную мантию.

Волдеморт лишь приподнял бровь. Гермиона вздохнула и стала быстро переодеваться. Он помог ей застегнуть платье. Она не могла не быть довольной своим платьем. Оно было сделано из очень мягкого материала, который ласкал ее тело. Когда Гермиона увидела себя в зеркале, оно понравилось ей ещё больше. Она никогда не могла похвастаться своей фигурой, но теперь в этой одежде она выглядела очень женственно. Под черной мантией была темно-зеленая юбка. V-образное декольте не было слишком глубоким. Темно-зеленый материал проглядывал из-под мантии, рукава были длинными и широкими.

— Ну вот, теперь ты действительно выглядишь как молодая женщина, — произнес Волдеморт. — И мне не будет стыдно держать тебя за руку.

Гермиона бросила на него свирепый взгляд, но не могла не чувствовать себя красивее. Она снова взглянула в зеркало и не смогла воспротивиться улыбке. Гермиона ощутила себя, как во время Святочного бала на четвертом курсе.

Волдеморт коснулся ее волос с удовлетворенной улыбкой.

— Да, так лучше.

Она снова посмотрела на себя в зеркале, и внезапно ее осенило: она больше не была Гермионой Грейнджер - теперь она была женой Лорда Волдеморта.

Лорд Волдеморт был одним из умнейших магов современности. Он знал о секретных ходах под Лондоном, умел говорить на двадцати разных языках и понимать еще дюжину. Он знал, на какие части тела нажать, чтобы парализовать человека. Он понимал даже, о чем шипели змеи.

Однако что он не мог понять, так это причину слез женщин в то время, когда им следует быть счастливыми.  
>Девчонке сделали нормальную прическу, заказали новую одежду, а она начала плакать. Волдеморт считал, что нашел причину ее слез во время оргазма: она настолько расслабилась, что напряжение, сковывавшее ее исчезло, и это стало причиной слез. Это было по крайне мере логично. Он также прочитал немного книг по психологии, и ответы были там. Волдеморт верил, что почти все знания можно черпать из книг.<p>

— А сейчас-то ты отчего плачешь? — рассердился он.

— Я-я…извините... — Гермиона рыдала. — Это просто убивает меня ... Я… больше не я.

— Это же смешно, — проворчал он.

— Почему? — Она перестала плакать. — Мне пришлось отказаться от всего, чтобы прийти сюда! А сейчас я даже не похожа на себя! Осталась ли у меня хотя бы собственная фамилия?

Ну, когда она так выразилась...

— И какая у тебя должна быть фамилия?

— Риддл? — Она пожала плечами.

— Я больше не пользуюсь этим именем, — Лорд усмехнулся.

— Я отказываюсь называться Леди Волдеморт.

— Да, это было бы абсурдно. Ты грязнокровка, в конце-концов, — он вновь усмехнулся.

— Ну, а вы полукровка, так что это не будет таким странным, — Гермиона сложила руки на груди.

Волдеморт на мгновение замер и уставился на нее. Ему так сильно захотелось ее ударить, что он еле себя сдержал.

— Я говорил тебе, что не стоит меня злить?

— И что вы сделаете? — дерзко спросила она.

— Я пойду и вымещу свой гнев на бедном, возможно ни в чем не повинном, магле. И тебе придется жить с чувством вины. — Он развернулся и направился к двери.

Гермиона подбежала, чтобы встать перед дверью, ее глаза были все еще красными, а теперь еще и напуганными.

— Нет! Пожалуйста, я не хотела...

— Слишком поздно, — прошипел он и оттолкнул ее в сторону.

Прежде Волдемортоткрыл дверь, она схватила его за руку и потянула назад в комнату. Он увидел отчаяние в ее глазах.

— Выместите гнев на мне вместо этого!

Волдемортравнодушно посмотрел на нее.

— Запомни, это невозможно. И не прикасайся ко мне.

Гермиона отпустила его, но в ее больших глазах застыла немая просьба. На что он лишь жестоко улыбнулся и запер за собой дверь. Лорд Волдеморт всегда стремился подчинять людей. Теперь он узнал и ее уязвимое место — она сделает все, что угодно, чтобы он не навредил другим.


End file.
